


The Meaning of Christmas

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Christmas, Community: discoveredinalj, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: What Christmas means to the lads -- you choose which one is speaking.  :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 25 of Discoveredinalj's "Discovered in a Christmas Card" Challenge, 2016.

  


What does Christmas mean to you?  
Stacks of presents beneath a picture-perfect tree,  
Peace on Earth, good will to men,  
Fairy lights, Yule logs and carolling?

For me, it’s an obbo sitting in an icy car,  
Tepid and bitter coffee my only feast.  
It’s leaving that dubious shelter  
To pursue some dirty, rotten bastard.

It’s pounding footsteps down dark alleyways,  
And leaping like a reindeer from roof to roof.  
The bark of gunfire is my Christmas cracker,  
Blood blossoming like poinsettias in the snow.

It’s the horrid, hollow fear that fills me  
When I see my partner drop.  
It’s the joy that wells within my breast  
When I see him rise again.

It’s rolling into bed long after midnight,  
Tumbling into his waiting arms,  
Falling into all the things that Christmas really means:  
Laughter, comfort, love.


End file.
